Lance/Quotes
Event Tiles * “ I can see my hard work bearing fruit. It’s about bloody time it did. “ Surge * “ I burned a few useless items here and there, so what? “ Proficiency * “ What’s this? If it’s of any importance, someone will come and fetch it. If not… “ Item Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal * " I've noticed your fighting skills are better than most. We should fight alongside each other next battle. " Up * " ... Do you... have any dreams? " Dreams * " Hm, you seem rather cheerful today. What brought this on? " Happy * " What do you usually do to pass the time? " Time Replying - Normal * " If you insist, but I won't be carrying all our weight on the battlefield. Is that understood? " Up * " Aside from mastering my ability to bend fire to my will? No. " Dreams * " I was reading a really interesting piece of literature just a moment ago. I'd recommend giving it a read. " Happy * " I'm usually spending my free time cleaning around my area. Idle hands are dangerous things, hm? " Time Level Up * “ As expected. “ stats up * “ I can do better than this. “ stats up * “ A subpar performance. I should be ashamed. “ stats up * " This is disgraceful. " stats up * “ Is there really no room for improvement? “ stats capped Class Change * “ Let’s get this over with. “ Armory * " If you're buying, then I'd like the more advanced weapons, if you don't mind. " Buying * " Are we so low on funds that you have ''to sell ''MY items? " Selling * " Make it as strong as you can. " Forging Barracks * " Finally, I can get some peace and quiet in this camp. " Misc * " I feel a lot stronger today. " Surge Battle Quotes Support * “Don’t do anything stupid.” * “Go bother someone else.” * “We’re stuck together for now.” * “Look, over there.” * “Kill them already, will you?” * “Do you really need my help?” Dual Attack * “My turn.” * “Stand aside!” * “How infuriatingly annoying.” * “Move out of the way!” Dual Guard * “Can you kill them already?” * “Stop being stupid.” * “Watch it!” * “Tch!” Critical Hit/Skill Activation * “Allow me to create your pyre.” * “How pathetic.” * “You’re a disgrace!” * “You’ll be burning in your own hellfire!” Defeated Enemy * “I didn’t even have to try.” * “How boring.” * “Where’s my next target?” * “A shame, really.” Partner Defeated Enemy / When Healed * “Thank you.” * “That’s enough.” * “I’m alright.” * “Hmm.” Defeated By Enemy * “You’ll… pay for this…" Death/Retreat Death Quote (Classic Mode) * “ Mother, father… I’ll be burning in my hellfire soon… “ Retreat Quote (Casual Mode) * “ Damn it! I have no choice but to retreat. They’ll regret besting me… “ Confession “You make me feel all of these things that I didn’t think I would ever be able to feel. It’s… it’s foreign to me. I don’t know much about romance, but I hope you’ll be able to guide me through it all.”